There have been developed and are presently on the market several types of hand carried portable earth conditioning devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,625,867 issued Jan. 20, 1953 to W. C. Hands, Jr., 2,774,292 issued Dec. 18, 1956 to E. Hartmann, and 2,888,084 issued May 26, 1959 to F. J. Trecker. However, all of these apparatus have several drawbacks. First among these drawbacks is their complicated mechanisms. As disclosed in these patents, all of them incorporate complicated gear mechanisms mounted in the head at the lower end of an elongated handle support. Such mechanisms require the apparatus be specifically designed and used only for conditioning the earth. There is no suggestion whatsoever of converting the apparatus into a device for cutting, trimming and edging vegetation located above ground. Nor has anyone conceived of converting above ground weed cutting devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,967 issued Jan. 9, 1973 to Geist et al and 4,190,954 issued Mar. 4, 1980 to Walto (and a multitude of other patents) to underground weeder/cultivators.
Further, prior underground earth conditioning devices referred to above have pins, prongs, and/or tines which cut into the ground as they are forced downwardly by the operator. As a result, long weeds become entangled therein, requiring frequent cleaning of the same in order to continue the cultivation of the earth.
Another problem encountered with this type of cultivator is that in areas where the top of the earth has crushed stone or wood chips, the pins, prongs or tines mix the same with the earth thereby destroying the very purpose for the crushed stone and wood chips.
Another problem encountered with prior types of hand cultivators as disclosed in the above patents is that the good plants around which the cultivation is being done are quite frequently hit by these pins, prongs, etc. damaging the plant beyond repair. Therefore, it is extremely important extreme care be taken in the use of such apparatus to prevent striking the good plants.
Another problem with this prior type of apparatus is that quite frequently the pins, prongs and tines will miss severing the roots of the weeds permitting the weeds to regrow and therefore the weeding is only temporary.